Unreleased item
This page includes a list of all known Unreleased Items. These items have been seen somewhere out of game, for example, as a picture on the FarmVille website. It is not known if or when these items will be released into FarmVille. It should be noted that many previous unreleased items have been released so there is no reason why any of these items cannot appear in the future. For confirmed future releases visit the Official FarmVille Podcasts page (Official podcasts have been discontinued). Note: These Images have been seen in the FarmVille database Crops Alpine Strawberries-icon.png|Alpine Strawberries Alstroemeria Lilly-icon.png|Alstroemeria Lilly Black Pumpkins-icon.png|Black Pumpkins Gerbera Daisies-icon.png|Gerbera Daisies Green Cauliflower-icon.png|Green Cauliflower Green Pumpkins-icon.png|Green Pumpkins Multi-colored bell pepper-icon.png|Multi-Colored Bell Pepper Mustard-icon.png|Mustard Okra-icon.png|Okra Orange Cauliflower-icon.png|Orange Cauliflower Orange Tulip-icon.png|Orange Tulips|link=Orange Tulips Pink Daisies-icon.png|Pink Daisies Pink Poppies-icon.png|Pink Poppies Purple Cauliflower-icon.png|Purple Cauliflower Purple Coneflower-icon.png|Purple Coneflower Purple Sunflowers-icon.png|Purple Sunflowers Red Cabbage-icon.png|Red Cabbage Red Poppies-icon.png|Red Poppies Turmeric-icon.png|Turmeric Yellow Poppies-icon.png|Yellow Poppies White Daisies-icon.png|White Daisies|link=White Daisies Gardenia-icon.png|Gardenia|link=Gardenia Dumpling Squash-icon.png|Dumpling Squash|link=Dumpling Squash Goldstrike Watermelon-icon.png|Goldstrike Watermelon|link=Goldstrike Watermelon Redcarnation-icon.png|Red Carnation|link=Red Carnation Buildings Stadium-icon.png|Football Stadium Adobe-icon.png|Adobe Long House Black Gazebo-icon.png|Black Gazebo Asian Farmhouse-icon.png|Asian Farmhouse Black Tool Shed-icon.png|Black Tool Shed Black Tree House-icon.png|Black Tree House Blue Gazebo-icon.png|Blue Gazebo Blue Manor-icon.png|Blue Manor Blue Tool Shed-icon.png|Blue Tool Shed Forbidden Gate-icon.png|Forbidden Gate Church-icon.png|Church Mega Chicken Coop-icon.png|Mega Chicken Coop Weathered Farm House-icon.png|Weathered Farm House Police Station-icon.png|Police Station Fuel Workshop-icon.png|Fuel Workshop Mausoleum-icon.png|Mausoleum YoVille Shed-icon.png|YoVille Shed Dutch Barn-icon.png|Dutch Barn Light Pink Barn-icon.png|Light Pink Barn Wine Country Barn-icon.png|Wine Country Barn Cornucopia Home-icon.png|Cornucopia Home Fall Log Cabin-icon.png|Fall Log Cabin Trees Mulberry Tree-icon.png|Mulberry Tree Animals Andravida Horse-icon.png|Andravida Horse Baby Monkey-icon.png|Baby Monkey Bashkir Horse-icon.png|Bashkir Horse Black Spotted Stallion-icon.png|Black Spotted Stallion Bonnet Chicken-icon.png|Bonnet Chicken Bonnet Horse-icon.png|Bonnet Horse Bonnet Sheep-icon.png|Bonnet Sheep Breton Poster Horse-icon.png|Breton Poster Horse Bridal Sheep-icon.png|Bridal Sheep Brown Spotted Stallion-icon.png|Brown Spotted Stallion Elephant Seal-icon.png|Elephant Seal English Foxhound-icon.png|English Foxhound Ossabaw Piglet-icon.png|Ossabaw Piglet Pitbull Puppy-icon.png|Pitbull Puppy Rooster-icon.png|Rooster Llama Wooly-icon.png|Llama Wooly Chihuahua Turkey-icon.png|Chihuahua Turkey Kalij Pheasant-icon.png|Kalij Pheasant Fleur De Lis Boar-icon.png|Fleur De Lis Boar Fleur De Lis Ram-icon.png|Fleur De Lis Ram Blue Patch Calf-icon.png|Blue Patch Calf Blue Patch Cow-icon.png|Blue Patch Cow Flower Bull-icon.png|Flower Bull Flower Bull Calf-icon.png|Flower Bull Calf Harbor Seal-icon.png|Harbor Seal Malayan Tapir-icon.png|Malayan Tapir Marshmallow II Chicken-icon.png|Marshmallow II Chicken Mini Spring Horse-icon.png|Mini Spring Horse Painted Stork-icon.png|Painted Stork Pink Spotted Skunk-icon.png|Pink Spotted Skunk Red Giraffe-icon.png|Red Giraffe Ringtail Cat-icon.png|Ringtail Cat Sea Otter-icon.png|Sea Otter Spotted Corgi-icon.png|Spotted Corgi Spotted Lop Rabbit-icon.png|Spotted Lop Rabbit Spring Donkey-icon.png|Spring Donkey Spring Pegasus-icon.png|Spring Pegasus Volcano Ram-icon.png|Volcano Ram Warthog-icon.png|Warthog Mastodon-icon.png|Mastodon Monster Octopus-icon.png|Monster Octopus Troodontidae-icon.png|Troodontidae Triceratop-icon.png|Triceratop Decorations Adobe Pot-icon.png|Adobe Pot Adobe Star Pinata-icon.png|Star Pinata Black Bike-icon.png|Black Bike Black Checker-icon.png|Black Checker Blue Umbrella III-icon.png|Blue Umbrella Bodhi Tree-icon.png|Bodhi Tree Boulder I-icon.png|Boulder I Boulder II-icon.png|Boulder II Bush Topiary II-icon.png|Bush Topiary II Butterfly Tree-icon.png|Butterfly Tree Campsite II-icon.png|Campsite II Ceramic Rooster-icon.png|Ceramic Rooster Clematis Tree-icon.png|Clematis Tree Climbing Ivy Wall-icon.png|Climbing Ivy Wall Clock-icon.png|Clock Coffin-icon.png|Coffin Cuckoo Clock-icon.png|Cuckoo Clock Dining Table-icon.png|Dining Table Electric Generator-icon.png|Electric Generator English Fence-icon.png|English Fence English Gate-icon.png|English Gate Feed Bag-icon.png|Feed Bag Flora Fountain-icon.png|Flora Fountain Flower Pond-icon.png|Flower Pond Food Cart-icon.png|Food Cart Football Field-icon.png|Football Field Football Helmet Minnesota-icon.png|Football Helmet Minnesota Football Helmet New York-icon.png|Football Helmet New York Garden Sundial II-icon.png|Garden Sundial II Goal_Post_(East)-icon.png|Goal Post (East) Gold Crate-icon.png|Gold Crate Golden Beetle-icon.png|Golden Beetle Golden Bucket-icon.png|Golden Bucket Horse Harvester-icon.png|Horse Harvester India Tall Grass-icon.png|India Tall Grass Japanese_Maple-icon.png|Japanese Maple Locked Cellar-icon.png|Locked Cellar Log Welcome Sign-icon.png|Log Welcome Sign Mine-icon.png|Mine Modern Black Table-icon.png|Modern Black Table Motorcycle-icon.png|Motorcycle Mud Puddle-icon.png|Mud Puddle Oil Derrick-icon.png|Oil Derrick Oil Well-icon.png|Oil Well Open Grave-icon.png|Open Grave Pancho Gnome-icon.png|Pancho Gnome Pig Statue-icon.png|Pig Statue Pink Azelea-icon.png|Pink Azelea Project Truck-icon.png|Project Truck Provencal Fence II-icon.png|Provencal Fence II Pumpkin Cannon-icon.png|Pumpkin Cannon Red Checker-icon.png|Red Checker Red Tulip Knoll-icon.png|Red Tulip Knoll Resting Dog Rock-icon.png|Resting Dog Rock Rocking Chair-icon.png|Rocking Chair Romantic Deck-icon.png|Romantic Deck Seagreen Scooter-icon.png|Seagreen Scooter Silver Crate-icon.png|Silver Crate Silver Gnome-icon.png|Silver Gnome Smoking Pumpkin-icon.png|Smoking Pumpkin Snow Pile III-icon.png|Snowpile III Snowball Cannon-icon.png|Snowball Cannon Spooky Bramble-icon.png|Spooky Bramble Steel Grill-icon.png|Steel Grill Swing Set-icon.png|Swing Set The Bunnyman (Silver)-icon.png|Silver Bunnyman Tiki Shower-icon.png|Tiki Shower Tossin Tomatoes-icon.png|Tossin' Tomatoes Trellis-icon.png|Trellis Tuscany Outdoor Table-icon.png|Outdoor Table Tuscany Red Umbrella-icon.png|Red Umbrella Tuscany Sienna Umbrella-icon.png|Sienna Umbrella Tuscany Umber Umbrella-icon.png|Umber Umbrella Valentine Roses-icon.png|Valentine Roses (Red) Weathered Outhouse-icon.png|Weatherd Outhouse Welcome Sign Fence-icon.png|Welcome Sign Fence Welcome Sign-icon.png|Welcome Sign White Cockatiel-icon.png|White Cockatiel White Flamingo-icon.png|White Flamingo Winter Bucket-icon.png|Winter Bucket Toy Dumbbell-icon.png|Toy Dumbbell Pink Water Bowl-icon.png|Pink Water Bowl Blue Water Bowl-icon.png|Blue Water Bowl Mason Jar-icon.png|Mason Jar Dutch Gnome-icon.png|Dutch Gnome Dutch Girl Gnome-icon.png|Dutch Girl Gnome White Mums-icon.png|White Mums Easter Island Head-icon.png|Easter Island Head Cow Float-icon.png|Cow Float Duck Float-icon.png|Duck Float Horse Float-icon.png|Horse Float Jack-O'-Squirrel-icon.png|Jack-O'-Squirrel Pig Whirlygig-icon.png|Pig Whirlygig Red Umbrella II-icon.png|Red Umbrella II Royal Wedding Cake-icon.png|Royal Wedding Cake Outdoor Dining-icon.png|Outdoor Dining Vehicles Seeders Pink Seeder-icon.png|Pink Seeder Green Seeder-icon.png|Green Seeder Purple Seeder-icon.png|Purple Seeder Blue Seeder-icon.png|Blue Seeder Harvesters Pink Harvester-icon.png|Pink Harvester Yellow Harvester-icon.png|Yellow Harvester Purple Harvester-icon.png|Purple Harvester Green Harvester-icon.png|Green Harvester Tractors Green Tractor-icon.png|Green Tractor Purple Tractor-icon.png|Purple Tractor Blue Tractor-icon.png|Blue Tractor Gold Tractor-icon.png|Gold Tractor Bulldozers Red Bulldozer-icon.png|Red Bulldozer Blue Bulldozer-icon.png|Blue Bulldozer Yellow Bulldozer-icon.png|Yellow Bulldozer Pink Bulldozer-icon.png|Pink Bulldozer Green Bulldozer-icon.png|Green Bulldozer Purple Bulldozer-icon.png|Purple Bulldozer Hot Rod Bulldozer-icon.png|Hot Rod Bulldozer Flying Blimp-icon.png|Blimp Collections Chinese New Year Stamps Snake Stamp-icon.png|Snake Stamp Goat Stamp-icon.png|Goat Stamp Monkey Stamp-icon.png|Monkey Stamp Horse Stamp-icon.png|Horse Stamp Rat Stamp-icon.png|Rat Stamp Ox Stamp-icon.png|Ox Stamp Dragon Stamp-icon.png|Dragon Stamp Dog Stamp-icon.png|Dog Stamp Tiger Stamp-icon.png|Tiger Stamp Rabbit Stamp-icon.png|Rabbit Stamp Pig Stamp-icon.png|Pig Stamp Chicken Stamp-icon.png|Chicken Stamp Costumes Fantasy Costume-icon.png|Fantasy Costume Devil Costume-icon.png|Devil Costume Red Alien Costume-icon.png|Red Alien Costume Ribbons pakistan-Flag.JPG Flags __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Gameplay Category:Unreleased Items